User talk:Rickyvantof/Superpowerevisspike
lolololol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:11, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :This time it's at least superpower(ful)! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:13, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Needs moar defense. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:13, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's only 6 characters, so that's true. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:16, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Lightning Orb over Bolt. Orb is stupidly good with Cracker Armor. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:48, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, was typo<3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:48, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::I like damage, but i don't like EVIS.... Zyber 16:52, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Wut? I fukken hate you then D:< Also, Orb + Body Blow = nice synergy amirite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:54, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea, that's some nice synergy :D And please don't hate me for me no liking evis... Half the GW population prolly does that already. Zyber 16:56, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Eviscerate is the best elite in GW <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:01, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::ERF SHAAKUR -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:02, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::ERF SHAKUR>EVIS. To me, evis is just a higher adren-req dismember with a slight bit of extra damage on... Not elite-Worthy to me really... Zyber 17:03, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, Dismember only applies DW. Sidenote: DW wins GW. Evis is DW + Massive damage. It might be even better than Erf Shakur. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:06, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Surely that comment above Ricky's is leet worthy, Evisc not elite skill worthy, lol Frosty No U! 16:23, 16 July 2008 (EDT) What other skills should the Bsurge have? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:06, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Ward and Grasping. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:09, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Gale, Warmonger's Weapon? Not really sure, but just wanted to say something. And to me, 29 isn't a massive damage boost :/ Zyber 17:10, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yea, go ward and Grasping^^ (EC before BTW) Zyber 17:10, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::(EC)Speccing into Earth Magic kinda sucks. Gale is a good idea though. Shock Arrow for additional energy, allowing for more spam? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:11, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe make the 8th character something with channeling. Mind Blast perhaps? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:13, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Which Ward did you mean, btw? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:14, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC)Dunno... I just really like Warmonger's Weapon. ^_^ Shock Arrow could be good too, i suppose. Zyber 17:15, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::The builds Godliest makes always include Song of Concentration and "Make Haste!" so I wonder if this should have that too. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:19, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dunno, but i go to bed now. Night. Zyber 17:27, 3 May 2008 (EDT) I think Blurred Vision + BSurge and Grasping + Freezing is a little too much. But I might be wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:28, 3 May 2008 (EDT) I know the idea is that it's an Evisc spike, but more than two copies of it is a waste. Drop one for either a sword or hammer. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:29, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Uh okay. Why is it a waste, though? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:29, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Because you're almost always using your attack skills in a spike, and you don't need three elites focused around dealing DW. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:31, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Erf Shakur = gud? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:31, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Or Magehunter's -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:32, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Magehunter isn't really that good with OoApostasy, I think. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:33, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Gud point. Forgot you had that. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:35, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Dunno about those two Ele's though. Suggestions plz. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:56, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :The eles look decent enough. The one I'd change is the OoA. You may aswell just take something useful with Rend rather than using an entire bar to remove enchants. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:58, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah I guess. What should I use? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:59, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Probably a Power Block mes. Either that or the Bsurge can take Rend. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:02, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I was thinking of a Mes. I was wondering, also, is WaMelee redundant? WaF might be better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:03, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::WaF is the best of the two in HA. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:04, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::kk ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:07, 3 May 2008 (EDT) So, how does it look? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:10, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :any more the eviscerate body blow spike doesnt work that much but its fairly effective very weak against any type of antimelee and death's charge has a long downtime. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:19, 16 July 2008 (EDT)